Deseo TMNT
by shishitaxx love
Summary: Shishi es una adolescente normal que esta pasando por un mal momento, no tiene amigos, se siente sola y necesita a alguien. Pero muy pronto llegara un nuevo amigo a su vida para cambiarla radicalmente y solucionar las cosas, y poco a poco empezaran a sentir cosas el uno por el otro.(basado en TMNT 2012).
1. nuevos amigos

Era un día viernes de verano; perfecto para salir con los amigos y disfrutar de las vacaciones, al menos la mayoría de todas las personas creen eso, todas menos Shishi. Shishi es una chica de 14 años, algo baja de estatura, rubia, de ojos cafés y piel blanca, muy inocente y tímida, no es buena haciendo amigos, los que la conocen a simple vista la consideran pesada y muy aislada de la realidad, pero en el fondo ella es mucho más. Eran las siete de la tarde, y a las ocho llegarían unos tios de parte del padre de la joven; eso significa que papá hará un asado, se decía Shishi para sus adentros(algunos tal ves lo conozcan como parrillada pero en mi país se conoce como asado). La chica se encontraba tendiendo la ropa, y como siempre, cantando para pasar el rato. En ese momento su hermano menor la estaba ayudando.

-Jake: Shishi por favor ¿puedes cantar el intro de las tortugas ninja 2012?.

-Shishi: esta bien Jake, pero solo si lo cantas conmigo.

Y así ambos empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo.

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninjas!

Luchan por la vida contra el mal

El mejor equipo de tortugas es

Lucharan como ninjas eso ya lo ves

Tan extremos desde las alcantarillas van

Son los reyes de la pizza, te van a encantar

Jamás van a descansar

El secreto del ooz ellos van a guardar

Saldrán de las sombras para atacar

Los malos no les podrán ganar

(los chicos empiezan a actuar como las tortugas)

Leonardo! Es el líder aquí

El hace lo que sea por lo mejor conseguir

Donatello! Un talento con las maquinas es

Rafael la mejor actitud va a tener

Miguel Ángel es un tipo especial

Y sabrás donde encontrarlo sin problemas esta

Del maestro Splinter aprendieron

Lo que deben saber

Un mejor equipo jamás vas a ver

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninja!

Llegan las tortugas ninjas!

-Shishi: ok Jake, deberías arreglar tus juguetes.

-Jake: ¿Por qué?

-Shishi: por que vendrán los tíos y obviamente estarán aquí sus hijos, o sea nuestros primos, los cuales como son mas o menos de tu edad querrán jugar contigo.

-Jake: es cierto! Me voy.

El chico sale disparado hacia su habitación dejando a la joven desconcertada.

-Shishi: ok Jake, chao.(suspira)tortugas ninja… ojala existieran en la vida real mmm… creo que debería estar más preocupada en conseguir amigos ¿Qué estoy diciendo? hasta hablo como una, una… boba solitaria sin amigos! Agh(se agarra la cabeza)pero, yo se que soy más que eso, si tan solo los demás me conocieran de verdad ¡pero no! Tampoco puedo mostrar mi verdadero yo, soy demasiado infantil, fantasiosa, soñadora, tonta e ingenua(suspira otra vez) a veces me siento como Elsa Frozen; por fuera seria, solitaria, fría, y por dentro es amorosa buena, divertida, e incluso cálida, mas no puede mostrarse ante el mundo por ser diferente… soy patética

.De pronto, un ruido muy extraño asusto a la chica; ella empezó a mirar por todos lados y luego se sentó en el piso sin darle importancia a aquel ruido. Y ahí sentada, mirando el cielo, se dejo llevar por el viento y se puso a cantar.

Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver

Buena chica, tu siempre debes ser

No as de abrir tu corazón

Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán

Así no quiero vivir

Mas tengo que resistir

Mi corazón quiero poder… abrir

De repente una pequeña lagrima cayo desde el ojo de la joven y empezó a correr un viento helado; de pronto algo cayo frente a los ojos de Shishi los cuales se abrieron de par en par.

-Shishi: …..e-esto n-no p-puede ser

La chica no encontraba una palabra para describir lo que estaba viendo.

-Shishi: es… es… ¿un krang?

Al menos eso parecía. Era la mitad de esos robots extraterrestre, con un pequeño e inconsciente krang adentro. La rubia toma una escoba y se acerca lentamente a la criatura, la mira y mira al cielo, pero no encuentra respuesta para lo que estaba pasando. Entonces la chica se pone a tocarlo con la punta de la escoba hasta que este despierta.

-Shishi: AH!

El krang intenta atacarla y ella se defiende con la escoba.

-Shishi: n-no te me acerques!

La criatura estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia ella asta que cayo del cielo su salvación.

-¿…..?: respeta a la dama krang, no puedes lanzarte hacia ella sin haberla invitado a salir primero.

Así decía el gran héroe que llego en el momento indicado. Solo bastaron unos cuantos golpes para noquear por completo al krang , y de inmediato el ninja lo lanzo muy lejos de ahí.

-Shishi: guau

A la adolescente le brillaban los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a su salvador.

-¿…..?: ¿estas bien?

Le decía el ninja mientras le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse ya que se encontraba en el piso.

-Shishi: no puede ser

Miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a lo que parecía ser una tortuga, y no cualquier tortuga, sino… ¡una tortuga ninja!, y no cualquier tortuga ninja, sino la de la banda naranja.

-Shishi: M-Mikey? (veía la joven directamente a los ojos del mutante con confusión y emoción al mismo tiempo)

-Mikey: el mismo, alto ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Shishi: bueno yo…

-Mikey: no digas nada, ya se por que lo sabes

-Shishi: ¿enserio?

-Mikey: si, eres una bruja adivina!

-Shishi: ¿Qué?... eh si,si soy una bruja y puedo adivinar algunas cosas sobre ti(le dice ella moviendo sus manos y haciendo gestos raros para ver si podía engañar a la tortuga)por ejemplo, se que tienes tres hermanos y que todos ustedes practican nunjitsu, también se que tu comida favorita es la pizza, y que tu peor miedo son las ardillanoides.

-Mikey: ¡eso es genial!¿enserio adivinaste todo eso?

-Shishi: la verdad…no,la cosa es que…mmm no se como decírtelo, esque…ok lo dire(respira ondo y lo mira fijamente)t-tu y toda tu familia, tus amigos y enemigos son parte de una serie de televisión

-Mikey: (pequeño chock) jajaja, que graciosa, tienes una gran imaginación, pero ya enserio ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Shishi: pero es la verdad tu, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Splinter, Abril, Casey, el krang, el clan del pie, Destructor, todos ustedes son parte de una serie de televisión transmitida por nickelodeon, ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Mikey: bueno,te creería pero estoy aquí hablando contigo ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Shishi: no lo se, ni siquiera se como es que estas aquí en este pueblo y en esta casa, mi casa, por lo que se ustedes viven en Nueva York, ¿me explicas eso?

-Mikey: es una larga historia

-Shishi: tengo tiempo

-Mikey: no lo se, tal ves debería irme

-Shishi: no claro que no, primero me vas explicar bien lo que esta pasando aquí por que sinceramente tengo un nudo en el cerebro

-Mikey: esta bien, todo empezó cuando estábamos en el laboratorio krang…

Y así el ninja empezó a contarle a Shishi del plan que tenia el krang de experimentar con personas de "la vida real" (esa frase hiso que la joven comprendiera un poco el por que se encontraba cierto personaje aquí, en la vida real) y que el y las demás tortugas tuvieron que perseguir al krang a través de distintos portales hasta que llegaron aquí.

-Shishi: entonces el krang esta aquí y va a empezar a capturar personas para sus experimentos?

-Mikey: sip

-Shishi:ok…¡dime que se quedaran aquí para salvarnos!

-Mikey: no lo se, tal ves tengamos que volver a Nueva York, en cualquier caso, como seguramente ya sabrás, Leo es el líder y haremos lo que el diga

-Shishi: lo entiendo, pero no pueden dejarnos con los krang invadiéndonos, por favor tienes que hablar con Leo

-Mikey: ok, lo intentare

-Shishi: muchas gracias!(lo abraza muy feliz) por eso eres mi personaje favorito

-Mikey: espera ¿soy tu personaje favorito?(pregunta algo feliz y sonrojado)

-Shishi: (también sonrojada) eh, si, por que eres tan alegre, siempre le ves el lado positivo a las cosas, eres divertido, siempre me haces reír y realmente con solo escuchar tu voz me alegras el día

-Mikey: enserio?

-Shishi: si, y te digo algo, siempre soñé con tenerte aquí, hablando conmigo y que te vuelvas m-mi a-amigo

-Mikey: sabes, siempre e querido tener amigos humanos, pero todos se asustan con tan solo verme

-Shishi: eso es por que hoy en día la gente es muy mala y rechazan a todos lo que son diferentes

-Mikey: y tu eres como toda esa gente?

-Shishi: crees que soy como toda esa gente?

-Mikey: la verdad no, digo, no te asustaste al verme al contrario, te pusiste feliz

-Shishi: eso es por que soy tu fan(se sonroja y luego se emociona)de todos ustedes!

-Mikey: entonces te cumpliré tu deseo de fan, primero, tu…eh ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shishi: Shishi, bueno en realidad es mi apodo pero prefiero que me llames así por que desde que tengo memoria mi familia me dice así

-Mikey: ok, entonces Shishi, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-Shishi: enserio? Guau! Esto es increíble, claro que quiero ser tu amiga

-Mikey: entonces hay que volverlo oficial

Ambos adolescentes hicieron un saludo especial con la mano y volvieron oficial su nueva amistad. De repente oyeron el sonido de unas llaves…

CONTINUARA…


	2. que no te vean

Hola a todos! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste \;)

Ambos adolescentes se miraban fijamente a los ojos hasta que oyeron el ruido de unas llaves. Se escuchaban también las voces de unas jóvenes como de doce años.

Shishi: es mi hermana Francesca, y no esta sola

Shishi y Mikey se ponen a oír lo que hablan Francesca y sus amigas desde la entrada de autos mientras ellas se quedan en el patio delantero.

Amiga 1:la pasamos muy bien en la piscina.

Francesca: si, aunque llegamos un poco tarde

Amiga 2: mentira, llegamos re-temprano(sarcasmo).

Todas ríen hasta que sale de su casita el perro de la familia y se pone a ladrarles como loco a las amigas de Francesca.

Amiga 1: ay Fran controla a tu perro.

Mikey: (susurrando)¿Por qué tu perro les ladra como si quisiera matarlas?

Shishi: (susurrando)en primer lugar es hembra, y en segundo lugar ella reacciona así con las personas que no conoce y como ellas no vienen tan seguido a casa no las conoce bien.

Mikey: (susurrando)entonces podría atacarme a mi también?

Shishi: (susurrando)sip, pero tranquilo esta amarrada y no te podrá hacer nada.

Amiga 2: bueno nosotras nos vamos, pero Fran ahora a hablarnos por face ¿no?

Francesca: obvio.

Las chicas se van dejando sola a Francesca. Ella se acerca a la perrita y mientras la acaricia le empieza a hablar.

Francesca: oh Perry

Mikey: (susurrando) tu perrita se llama Perry?

Shishi: chuch (lo caya)

Francesca: me da pena verte amarrada todo el día, tal ves debería desamarrarte.

A Mikey se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Shishi: (susurrando) oh no

Mikey: (susurrando) tu mascota me va a matar!

Shishi: (susurrando)ay no es para tanto, ahora silensio!

Francesca esta apunto de soltar a Perry hasta que le llega un mensaje al celular y se distrae.

Francesca: jajaja, este niño,(responde el mensaje y luego le suena la pansa) tengo hambre, mejor me preparo un sándwich.

La chica se dirige al comedor que esta al frente de la entrada de autos la cual solo se separa del comedor por un ventanal.

Shishi: rápido nos va a ver, vamos al patio delantero.

Ambos se apresuraron pero sin querer tropezaron con el triciclo de la otra hermana menor de Shishi y este empezó a sonar.

Francesca: ¿Qué fue eso?

La chica abre el ventanal y sale a la entrada de autos mientras Shishi y Mikey se esconden de ella en el patio delantero.

Francesca: por que sonaría solo el triciclo de Luna?

Mikey: lo sabe!

Shishi: (le tapa la boca)quieres callarte!

Francesca: ¿hay alguien aquí?

Ahí estaban apunto de ser descubiertos hasta que…

Francesca: oh, tengo un mensaje

Francesca se olvida completamente del triciclo sonando y se va al comedor.

Shishi: (suspira) bueno, hay que esperar aqui hasta que mi hermana se vaya a su cuarto, pero creo que ya estamos bien.

Mikey: que linda perrita, no se de que me asustaba, además es más pequeña de lo que pensaba.

Shishi: ¿Qué?

Shishi se voltea y ve como Mikey acaricia a su brava perrita.

Shishi: guau, nunca antes se había dejado acariciar por un extraño, esto es genial.

Mikey: tal ves no necesitó tanto tiempo para saber que soy bueno.

Shishi: si, creo que si, no puedo creer aun que estas aquí, que eres real y no solo una serie de televisión.

Mikey: si, hablando de eso, segura de que no eres una adivina o algo así? Es que realmente no creo aun eso de que soy una serie de tv

Shishi: eso es por que no te he mostrado pruebas aun, primero te cambiare de escondite ya que aquí cualquiera que pase te vería.

Shishi se asegura de que no haya nadie cerca y traslada a Mikey al patio trasero en donde se encuentra la lavadora.

Shishi: bien, te quedaras aquí mientras voy a buscar mi tablet, si alguien se acerca tu solo sube al techo y escondete en la obscuridad,¿ok?

Mikey: ok.

La chica se va dejando solo al ninja el cual se queda sentado mirando las estrellas y pensando en la nueva amiga que tenia.

Mikey: (en su mente)es muy linda, y no me tiene miedo, e incluso es mi fan! Esto es increíble!...

Shishi: bueno, aquí esta la prueba que necesito para demostrarte que no soy una bruja ni adivina ni nada por el estilo.

Shishi le muestra un poco de un capitulo, el cual hace que Mikey quede en chock mientras se ve a el y a sus hermanos desde la tablet. Shishi se da cuenta de esto y pone en pausa el capitulo.

Shishi: Mikey, estas bien?

Mikey: eh, si, si muy bien… eh no en realidad no, me acabas de matar el cerebro

Shishi: lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que lo supieras

Mikey: si eso creo…

Shishi: eh, al menos dime que te pareció el intro

Mikey: el intro…¡fue increíble!

Shishi: lo se! Nunca me canso de verlo(en su mente: al menos le saque una sonrisa)

Mikey: aunque ahora no se como se lo voy a decir a mis hermanos

Shishi: mmm… tengo una idea, que tal si mañana me llevas a donde sea que se estén quedando y se los decimos juntos, además creo que puedo ayudarlos con esta extraña situación de los krang

Mikey: esa es una gran idea!

Shishi: genial, puedes venir por mi a media noche, y… ¿tienes en donde anotar números telefónicos? Es que quiero que anotes el mío para que me llames por cualquier cosa

Mikey: (sonrojado) eh, si, aquí esta mi teléfono, puedes anotar tu número en el

Shishi: ok, guau es un t-phone, es increíble poder verlo en la vida real. Muy bien, ya esta anotado aquí tienes.

Mikey recibe su t-phone y se dice a si mismo en su mente

Mikey: (sonrojado) me dio su número…

Shishi: bien, creo que es todo

Mikey: si, ya debería irme

Shishi: entonces nos vemos mañana, a media noche no lo olvides

Mikey: tranquila, no lo olvidare

Shishi: bien entonces…

La chica se acerca a la tortuga para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida

Shishi: nos vemos(le dice sonrojada)

Mikey: (también sonrojado) nos vemos

El ninja sube al techo y desde ahí se despide con la mano; luego, mientras saltaba de techo en techo, se tocaba la mejilla en la que había recibido el beso y se ponía a pensar en Shishi, lo cual lo hacia sentir una rara sensación en su interior ¿Qué le estaría pasando al más pequeño de las tortugas? Era algo que no le había pasado nunca en la vida.

Después de un rato saltando por los techos, finalmente llego a su guarida improvisada en las alcantarillas. Todo era tal cual como era en Nueva York, realmente no había diferencia. Allí se encontraban las tres tortugas junto a su amiga pelirroja, todos concentrados en que iban a hacer, hasta que Mikey llego para interrumpir todo.

Leo: Mikey, donde rayos estabas?! Terminamos la vigilancia hace horas

Mikey: no adivinaran nunca lo que me paso hoy, ¿Quién creen que paso todo este tiempo con una chica? Este chico(se señala)

Todos abren bien abiertos los ojos y se acercan lentamente a Mikey

Rafa: Mikey, ¿te sientes bien? ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?(le dice burlándose de el)

Mikey: (frunciendo el seño) por favor, por que no creen que pueda estar con una chica?

Donnie: ¿ por que eres un mutante del que se asustan las personas?

Mikey: oh vamos, no soy tan feo

Rafa: no, solo eres muy feo

Mikey: (enojado) no me importa si no me creen, total, ella se había ofrecido para ayudarnos con nuestro problema con los krang, pero como no me creen…

Abril: Mikey, no te pongas así, yo si te creo

Leo: ¿y como es eso de que nos quiere ayudar con los krang? ¿a caso tu le contaste…?

Mikey: sip, todo

Las tortugas se quejan y se ponen una mano en la cabeza.

Rafa: no deberías confiar tanto en ella, apenas la conoces

Donnie: si, ¿Qué tal si pasa lo que paso con Bradford?

Mikey: no lo creo, ella no es mala

Leo: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mikey: solo lo se, mire a través de sus ojos, vi su bondad, su belleza, interior y exterior(mientras hablaba le brillaban los ojos)

Abril: mmm… esa cara, creo que alguien se enamoro

Mikey: (sonrojado) c-claro que no! E-ella solo es mi amiga

Rafa: ok, ¿y como tu "amiga" podría ayudarnos?

Mikey: ella me dijo algo muy interesante que ustedes no saben

Leo: que cosa?

Mikey: lo siento, no puedo decírselos aun

Donnie: por que no?

Mikey: por que si se los digo ahora no me creerían, pero descuiden, mañana traeré a Shishi y ella les explicara todo

Rafa: ¿Shishi? Ese es el nombre de tu novia?

Mikey: (enojado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo) no es mi novia!

Leo: ok, cálmense chicos, ¿a que hora la traerás mañana Mikey?

Mikey: a media noche

Rafa: entonces a las doce conoceremos a tu novia

Mikey: (con la cara roja como tomate)ya te dije que no es mi novia!

Abril: chicos basta, ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿cinco años?

Mikey: bien, ya les dije todo lo que tenia que decirles así que ahora me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches

El más pequeño solo se fue hacia su habitación sin importarle nada más, dejando a todos desconcertados. Ya en su cuarto se acostó en su cama y pensó en ella, esperando verla en sus sueños.

Mientras en la casa de Shishi, ella se encontraba también ya en la cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Shishi: no puedo creerlo, por fin se volvió realidad mi deseo TMNT

*flash back*

Era año nuevo, todos ya estaban durmiendo después de la gran celebración, todos menos Shishi, que estaba en el patio contemplando las estrellas.

Shishi: que hermosas estrellas, que lindo nuevo año, creo que es momento perfecto para pedir mi deseo de año nuevo

La joven se sienta en el piso, mira el cielo, siente la brisa, y pide el deseo.

Shishi: deseo, de todo corazón, que mi deseo TMNT se haga realidad

La chica vuelve a mirar al cielo suspira y luego se va a la cama.

*fin del flash back*

Shishi: Mikey…

Mikey: Shishi…

Ambos se durmieron pensando en el otro.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aun estoy aprendiendo como usar esto así que sigo teniendo errores, pero de los errores se aprende ¿no?

Saludos, Shishi 3


	3. Conociendo la guarida

Hola a todos, si, me tarde mucho, pero aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero que les guste.

Al otro día:

Ya era de noche, las 11 para ser exactos, todos dormían, todos menos Shishi. Ella estaba en su cuarto preparándose para ir a la guarida. Estaba vestida con unas calzas animal print de tigre blanco, una polera blanca con diseños negros, un chaleco negro deportivo y unas converse rojas; tenía casi todo listo, solo le faltaba terminar de arreglar su bolso.

Shishi: bien, creo que ya tengo todo, y todavía falta una hora para que Mikey llegue. Bueno, creo que tendré que esperar.

Shishi solo se relajo viendo la tele hasta que fueron las 12.

Shishi: ok, ya es hora.

La chica salió a la entrada de autos, y no paso ni un segundo hasta que apareció Mikey.

Mikey: hola Shishi.

Shishi: Mikey, que bien que llegaste.

Mikey: te dije que no lo olvidaría.

Shishi: y como nos vamos?

Mikey: supongo que puedo cargarte por los techos.

Shishi: ok.

Mikey: bien, súbete a mi espalda.

La joven se sube a la espalda del mutante y este trepa al techo. El empezó a moverse de techo en techo hasta llegar a la última calle de la villa, la cual estaba muy oscura, y al final de esta se encontraba una tapa de alcantarilla.

Mikey: es aquí.

El ninja levanto la tapa de alcantarilla y ayudo a Shishi a entrar.

Ya dentro:

Shishi: no puedo ver nada.

Mikey: tranquila, yo te guio.

Mikey la toma de la mano (lo cual hace que ambos se sonrojen) y comienza a guiarla en la obscuridad.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron por fin a la guarida.

Mikey: llegamos.

Shishi: guau, es igual como en la serie, tiene algunas diferencias pero realmente es muy parecida.

Mikey: que bien que te guste.

Llegan los chicos hablando

Rafa: ¿y cuando creen que lleguen Mikey y su "amiga".

Los chicos se dan cuenta de que están enfrente de ellos y se quedan completamente quietos y sorprendidos. Shishi volteo y también se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Shishi: las tortugas… están aquí, Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello… y no podrías faltar tu, Abril O´neil.

Leo: vaya, creo que Mikey te conto de nosotros.

Shishi: eh, en realidad no.

Leo: a que te refieres?

Shishi: pues, eso es de lo que vine a hablarles, pero será mejor que se sienten primero.

Todos se sientan mientras Shishi y Mikey se paran al centro.

Mikey: bueno chicos, eh eh… Shishi no puedo decírselos hazlo tu

Shishi: está bien, chicos esto es muy difícil de explicar pero ustedes son

Mikey: (la interrumpe) díselos con calma

Shishi: ok, chicos eh, bueno, mmm… ustedes no… no son…

Mikey: (vuelve a interrumpirla) todos nosotros somos parte de una serie de televisión para niños!

Shishi: Mikey! Creí que se los íbamos a decir con calma!

Mikey: te estabas tardando mucho

Shishi le muestra una cara de te voy a matar y él le da una sonrisa nerviosa.

Leo: bien chicos, buena ¿broma? Pero ya enserio, que es lo tan importante que nos tienen que decir?

Shishi: pues eso, que ustedes son parte de una serie de televisión para niños transmitida por un canal llamado nickelodeon

Leo: …

Donnie: …

Abril: …

Rafa: … sabes que, tú te vas de aquí, ahora mismo

Rafa toma del brazo a Shishi intentando sacarla por la fuerza

Mikey: pero Rafa

Rafa: Mikey, ya ves lo que pasa cuando traes a alguien desconocido y además loco a nuestra casa?

Shishi: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no estoy loca, ustedes son personajes de una serie animada, ¿por qué no me creen?

Rafa: ¿Por qué creerte? Apenas te conocemos y además estás loca

Shishi: ¡no estoy loca!

Rafa: lo siento niña pero te vas

Abril: no, no, Rafa espera (se acerca rápidamente a donde están la joven y el mutante)

Rafa: ¿ahora qué Abril?

Abril: tengo que ver algo

La pelirroja mira directamente a los ojos de la rubia, lo cual hace que esta se incomode un poco

Abril: es buena

Rafa: ¿a qué te refieres?

Abril: a que nos está diciendo la verdad

Leo: ¿estás segura Abril? Podría ser una trampa

Abril: completamente segura, además mírenla, es tan tierna, (agarra a Shishi de las mejillas) ¿de verdad creen que alguien tan adorable podría ser malvado?

Shishi: ay ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? Todos me dicen que soy muy tierna y adorable

Mikey: porque realmente lo eres (se acerca a Shishi) aaawww, cuchi cuchi cuchi cuchi (empieza a hacerle cosquillas y a acariciarle la cara)

Shishi: mmm…( se rinde y deja que Mikey la trate como bebe)

Leo: pero si lo que ella dice es cierto, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Donnie? (se dirige al listo)

Donnie: tengo mis teorías pero creo que es mejor dejar hablar a la chica

Shishi: gracias, al fin

Rafa: muy bien, habla entonces

Shishi: la verdad no necesito palabras para que entiendan todo, (fue a buscar su bolso que se encontraba sobre un sofá, y de el saco su tablet) solo necesito esto (les enseña su tablet a las tortugas para luego reproducir uno de sus episodios)

Mikey: esto se pondrá bueno

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no lo podían creer, y al momento del intro a todos se le derritió el cerebro.

Shishi: ¿y bien? Ahora ya me creen?

Nadie hablaba

Shishi: ok, Mikey creo que me excedí

Mikey: si, creo que si

Shishi: ay, chicos por favor reaccionen

Rafa: agh, bien, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tienes razón, creo que no estás tan loca

Shishi: gracias,¡¿Cómo que no "tan" loca?!

Rafa: tranquis, solo bromeo; vaya, es igual de divertido que molestar a Mikey

Mikey: ¡olle!

Leo: chicos ya basta, Shishi ¿y cómo es eso de que nos puedes ayudar con el tema de los krangs?

Shishi: les explico, pues bueno, ustedes en este momento no saben nada de esta dimensión, y yo al igual de saber mucho de esta, soy fan de su serie, por lo cual se mucho de ustedes y también del krang. Lo que les propongo es que yo puedo ayudarlos a obtener la información necesaria sobre este mundo para que puedan derrotar al krang; ¿en qué me beneficia esto a mí? Pues, si ustedes derrotan al krang podre mantener a salvo no solo a mi familia si no también a todas las personas de este pueblo, y ustedes podrán volver a su mundo o dimensión o como quieran llamarlo. ¿Hacemos el trato? (le extiende la mano a Leo)

Leo se queda pensando, de repente se pasa por su mente el recuerdo de cuando Karai le dijo que se unieran para derrotar al krang.

Leo: está bien (le da la mano cerrando el trato)

Shishi: oigan, pero esto no tiene que ser todo serio, por favor, soy su fan, me gustaría llegar a conocerlos mejor y que todos seamos amigos ¿Qué dicen?

Todos aceptan; de repente llega cierto personaje e interrumpe todo, Casey Jones.

Abril: Casey!

La oji-azul se alegra de verlo y de inmediato va a abrazarlo, lo cual hace que Donnie se ponga un poco celoso.

Abril: qué bueno que estés bien

Casey: tranquila pelirroja, solo fui por algo de comida con el poco dinero que tenemos, esperen, ¿Quién es ella?

Mikey: su nombre es Shishi, y es nuestra nueva amiga, también nos ayudara a volver a casa

Casey: ¿a si, como?

Shishi: no quiero volver a repetir todo asique solo diré que todos ustedes son parte de una serie animada de televisión y que puedo ayudarlos a volver a casa

Casey: si como no

Shishi solo suspira y posteriormente le muestra parte del episodio dejando a Casey en chock.

Casey: vaya ese, ese soy yo… *plop*(cae al suelo desmayado)

Todos ríen excepto Abril.

Abril: ¡Casey!

Donnie: saben, esta niña me cae muy bien

Abril: ya basta chicos, no se rían!

Abril corre hacia Casey para ver si está bien y lo abofetea para despertarlo.

Shishi: oh, ya se hiso muy tarde (dice mirando la hora en su tablet)

Mikey: aaaw, ¿tienes que irte?

Shishi: no tengo que irme, tú tienes que ir a dejarme a casa

Mikey: y si te hiciera un recorrido por la guarida te quedarías un rato más?

Shishi: mmm… tal vez

Mikey: entonces que esperamos? Empecemos ya

Y así Mikey y los demás le enseñaron a Shishi toda la guarida

Shishi: vaya Donnie, es increíble que hayas recreado su guarida en tan poco tiempo, realmente es casi igual a la de la serie

Donnie: gracias, la verdad no fue muy difícil

Mikey: eh, eh, yo también ayude Shishi

Shishi: jijiji, ok Mikey. Bueno, creo que ahora si ya debo irme, me encanto poder conocerlos, este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, y ¿nos vemos mañana? para empezar a enseñarles de este mundo

Leo: muy bien, a la misma hora

Shishi: ok, adiós chicos (la chica se despide de todos y cada uno de los presentes) vamos Mikey

Mikey: bien chicos ya vuelvo

Mikey y Shishi se van por las alcantarillas; ya estando en la superficie él la carga en su espalda llevándola de techo en techo por las casas.

Ya en casa de Shishi:

Shishi: *bostezo* estoy cansada

Mikey: no pues si se te nota demasiado

Shishi: ya debería irme a dormir, me vienes a buscar mañana ¿ya?

Mikey: bien

Ambos adolescentes se despiden con un beso en la mejilla.

Shishi: nos vemos

Mikey: adiós, duerme bien

Shishi: gracias, tu también

Mikey: (en su mente) lo hare si tú estás en mis sueños

Mikey espera a que Shishi entre a su casa para luego irse de regreso a su hogar, temporal, pero aun así su hogar.


	4. conociendo a mis padres

POV: Shishi

Los días pasaron, o mejor dicho noches ya que solo visitaba la guarida cuando mis padres ya estaban completamente dormidos; bueno, las noches pasaron, yo ayudaba a las tortugas con sus infinitas preguntas sobre esta "dimensión" (así es como los chicos quieren llamarla). E incluso había noches en las que solo iba para pasar el rato, divertirme con los chicos y asustarlos un poco con lo mucho que se de ellos. Me sorprende lo bien que puedo abrirme con ellos, nunca lo había hecho con nadie más, yo creo que puedo desenvolverme bien con las tortugas por el hecho de que son los personajes de mi serie favorita, ¿y a quien no le gustaría volverse amigo de los personajes de su serie favorita?. A veces creo que me esfuerzo demasiado en caerles bien ya que no quiero que se vayan sin haber dejado huella en ellos, y por otro lado temo que al esforzarme demasiado pueda llegar a asustarlos; mas pienso que les caigo bien, al menos eso es lo que me dicen ellos, lo cual significa mucho para mí, vaya, me escucho y me doy cuenta de que soy una luser, no puedo dejar que las tortugas conozcan este lado de mi. Recuerda Shishi, lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, buena chica tu siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazón…

Fin del POV.

Ya era de día, Shishi y su familia estaban desayunando.

Mamá de Shishi: Shishi, estas demasiado cansada, tienes unas inmensas ojeras, parece que tendré que quitarte esa tableta tuya.

Shishi: mamá, no hay necesidad de hacer eso

Mamá de Shishi: yo creo que si, a no ser que te empieces a acostar temprano

Shishi: pero mamá

Mamá de Shishi: ningún pero, no puede ser que te levantes a la una de la tarde y cuando quiero que te levantes temprano pareces un zombie

Shishi: ok mamá, tú ganas

En la mente de Shishi: si supiera la verdadera razón por la que estoy tan cansada

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un ruido extraño provino del patio trasero. Shishi fue la única que le tomo importancia, ya que los gatos de la familia siempre hacían ruidos como esos al saltar del techo al patio, por lo cual todos ya estaban acostumbrados a ellos, pero Shishi se preocupo por la posibilidad de ser algún krang o mutante o algo así.

La joven desde su asiento miro hacia el patio trasero y realmente quedo sin palabras al ver de quien se trataba.

En la mente de Shishi: Mikey estás muerto!

En efecto, era Mikey, el cual al notar que Shishi lo estaba viendo se puso nervioso y tropezó provocando un fuerte ruido que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Abuela de Shishi: ay, estos gatos que molestan

Shishi: si, jaja, gatos, eh, eh me disculpan, voy al baño

Shishi se para de la mesa algo nerviosa y se dirige rápidamente hacia el patio trasero.

Ya en el patio:

Shishi: ¡¿pero que caraj* estás haciendo aquí?!

Mikey: uy, esa boquita

Shishi: solo responde!

Mikey: oye, cálmate

Shishi: ¡¿calmarme?! Toda mi familia está ahí sentada a unos cuantos centímetros de aquí, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían al verte?

Mikey: lo se, lo se, pero es muy importante

Shishi: que pasa?

Mikey: ya no podemos juntarnos de noche

Shishi: qué? Por qué?

Mikey: pues porque los chicos y yo estamos bastante desvelados

Shishi: pero ustedes son las tortugas ninja! Creí que estaban acostumbrados a salir en las noches a vigilar, pelear con los malos, y así

Mikey: si pero también necesitamos descansar ¿no crees?

Shishi: si supongo que si

Mikey: no puedes venir de día?, o en las tardes?

Shishi: no puedo, a no ser que tú y los demás se presenten con mis padres y ellos me autoricen salir con ustedes

Mikey: que buena idea

Shishi: qué?! Mikey no, me encantaría que hicieras eso pero que es lo que dirán los demás

Mikey: tranquila, yo me encargo

Shishi: ok, voy a confiar en ti, vengan a las tres y me mandas un mensaje para que sepa que llegaron

Mikey: muy bien, entonces nos vemos después

Ya a las tres:

Shishi recibió el mensaje que esperaba, dio un suspiro y fue a buscar a sus padres.

Mamá de Shishi: que pasa hija?

Shishi: no, nada, em, solo quiero que vean algo

La joven hiso que sus padres se sentaran en el sofá

Shishi: mamá, papá, esto es muy difícil de explicar pues, bueno miren, yo tengo nuevos amigos y…

Mamá de Shishi: nuevos amigos, pero que buena noticia, ¿Qué es lo difícil de explicar?

Shishi: mamá déjame terminar. La cosa es que estos amigos son algo diferentes, eh, estos amigos son, son…LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

Ambos padres se quedan mirando raros a su hija

Mamá de Shishi: que es esto, un chiste?

Shishi: no, es la verdad

Papá de Shishi: Shishi estas bien? Te pegaste en la cabeza o algo?

Shishi: estoy bien, les estoy diciendo la verdad, y se los voy a probar. Primero, no quiero que griten o se desmayen o algo así, ¿me entendieron?

Mamá de Shishi: Shishi no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

Shishi: mamá por favor, confía en mi

La madre miro a los ojos de su hija y vio que estaba hablando con mucha seguridad, por lo cual sus palabras podrían ser verdad, aunque fuera muy poco probable. Esta suspiro y dejo que su hija le enseñara lo que tenía que enseñarle.

Shishi: ok, solo, no entren en pánico

Shishi se dirigió hacia la puerta que da al patio trasero y la abrió

Shishi: muy bien chicos, pueden pasar

Las cuatro tortugas entran dejando a los padres de Shishi petrificados y a punto de gritar

Shishi: no entren en pánico!

Mamá de Shishi: p-pánico, n-no hay p-pánico, no hay r-razón, es que no sé qué decir, o que pensar

Shishi: tranquila mamá, sé que es algo muy impactante e inesperado, pero ahora ya me crees ¿cierto?

Mamá de Shishi: c-creo q-que si

Shishi: papá, ¿estás bien?

Papá de Shishi: si hija, solo es algo raro ver a los personajes animados de tu infancia en la vida real

Leo: espera un momento, lamento interrumpir pero ¿usted se refiere a los personajes de su infancia? No lo entiendo, si somos casi de la edad de su hija

Shishi: ah chicos, es que olvide contarles que antes que ustedes ya existían unas tortugas ninja, las cuales eran un comic, luego aparecieron las de la primera serie animada, luego películas y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a ustedes, los que son conocidos como las tortugas ninja 2012 ¿ahora entienden?

Los cuatro mutantes asientan con la cabeza

Shishi: y ustedes mamá y papá ya están más calmados?

Ambos afirman que si

Shishi: bueno, entonces los presento bien, mamá, papá, ellos son Leonardo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel, y Donatello. Y chicos, ellos son mis padres

Los chicos saludan mientras sonríen nerviosamente lo que hace que la madre de Shishi se dé cuenta en sus miradas que son buenos chicos. Esta se para del sofá y luego los saluda amablemente, sucesivamente el padre hace lo mismo.

Shishi: bueno, se los estoy presentando porque son mis amigos y quería que me dieran permiso para salir con ellos

Mamá de Shishi: a donde? Si se puede saber

Shishi: tranquila mamá solo iremos a su casa

Mamá de Shishi: está bien, puedes ir

Shishi: muchas gracias, y bueno deben prometer no contarle a nadie sobre los chicos, este debe ser un secreto entre nosotros ¿ok?

Papá de Shishi: si hija, no te preocupes

Shishi: bien, creo que ya nos vamos

Mamá de Shishi: bueno hija ¿llevas tu celular, tus llaves?

Shishi: si mamá, los llevo

Mamá de Shishi: ya, vuelve a las ocho

Shishi: muy bien, chao

Ya fuera de la casa:

Shishi: oigan chicos, muchas gracias, nunca pensé que se atreverían a hacerlo

Leo: no fue nada

Shishi sonríe levemente, luego suspira y mira el suelo

Mikey: ¿Qué pasa Shishi?

Shishi: no nada, es solo que… (Suspira) ¿Les molestaría si llevamos a mi hermanito? Es que él al igual que yo es un gran fan de ustedes y es muy bueno guardando secretos, y, que clase de hermana mayor seria si conociera a los personajes de su serie favorita y no se los presentara.

Los chicos se ven entre todos

Leo: porque no?, traelo

Shishi: oh muchas gracias!

Shishi sale corriendo hacia su casa

Ya adentro:

Shishi: Jake? Estas aquí?

Jake: hola Shishi ¿Qué pasa?

Shishi: solo quería saber si querías venir conmigo

Jake: a donde?

Shishi: es una sorpresa

Jake: ¿una sorpresa? Claro!

Shishi: entonces vamos

Shishi tomo a su hermano del brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta

Shishi: ok, antes de salir tienes que cerrar tus ojos

Jake: muy bien

Shishi abre la puerta y ayuda a salir a Jake

Shishi: bueno Jake, antes de abrir los ojos debes prometer no gritar, desmayarte o salir corriendo ¿entiendes?

Jake: ok,ok, ¿ya puedo abrirlos?

Shishi: si, ya puedes

Jake abre los ojos muy emocionado, pero luego se decepciona al ver que no hay nada

Jake: oh Shishi, aquí no hay nada

Shishi: solo espera

De repente se aparecen las cuatro tortugas delante de ellos dejando al pequeño Jake en chock

Shishi: Jake ¿estás bien?

Jake: no puede ser! Son las tortugas ninja!

Jake abraza a Shishi muy feliz

Jake: esta es la mejor sorpresa del mundo! Gracias hermana

Los chicos miraban con ternura como Shishi era abrazada por su hermano menor

Shishi: y bien Jake, ¿te los presento? Aunque claro, tu ya los conoces, pero ellos a ti no así que, chicos, el es mi hermano Jake, y Jake, ellos son las tortugas

Jake se queda mirando atentamente a Donnie(el cual es su favorito) y este al darse cuenta se acerca al pequeño sonriendo

Donnie: hola amiguito

Donnie le extiende su mano y Jake se la da muy emocionado

Shishi: se ve que estas feliz Jake, pero esto no es todo, aun hay otra sorpresa

Jake: otra sorpresa?

Shishi: sip, iremos a la guarida

CONTINUARA…

Hola! Aquí el cap 4, si, me tarde pero espero que lo disfruten y espero que me digan sus opiniones sobre la historia, saludos :3


	5. no estas sola

Jake: guau! Que increible (Jake se pone a saltar muy emocionado sin parar)

Shishi: muy bien pero calmate

Y así se dirigieron a la guarida. Al llegar:

Jake: esto es genial! Shishi, es igual a la de la serie!

Shishi: lo se, Donnie la construyo lo más parecida posible

Jake: oh, que cool (se dirige hacia Donnie con los ojos brillantes) oye Donnie, ¿crees que pueda ser como tu cuando crezca?

Al mutante se conmovió por las palabras del pequeño

Donnie: Jake, tu, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, solo tienes que tener fe

Jake abraza fuertemente a Donnie, dejando a este sorprendido por un momento hasta que le correspondió el abrazo

Shishi se acerca a Donnie

Shishi: Donnie, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Donnie: claro Shishi

Shishi lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a un rincón

Shishi: bien, crees que puedas enseñarle algo de la guarida o de tu laboratorio, es que como ya abras notado, el es tu fan, tu eres su tortuga favorita, ¿podrías, hacerme el favor?

Donnie: no hay problema (se dirige hacia Jake) vamos Jake, tengo algo que mostrarte

Jake: si! Vamos!

Shishi va donde Mikey, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá

Shishi: hey Mikey, mira esto(ella saca su tablet y busca entre sus videos) es el intro de su serie pero en español

Mikey: mmm, déjame ver

Shishi reproduce el video(la letra es la misma que Shishi y Jake cantan en el primer capítulo)

Mikey: estuvo genial (Mikey de repente se da cuenta de unas fotos junto al video) ¿y esas fotos? Parece que son de un zoológico

Shishi: (cambia rápidamente las imágenes) no veas esas fotos

Mikey: por que no?

Shishi: es que son aburridas

Mikey: oh vamos, sólo…(Mikey trata de quitarle el tablet a Shishi pero ella se enoja y se lo arranca bruscamente)

Shishi: solo NO y ya! (Shishi ve como Mikey la mira sorprendido y algo triste por haberla hecho enojar) lo siento, no quería gritarte

Mikey: (con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro) no te preocupes

Leo: Shishi, tenemos que hablar sobre los krang

Shishi: si claro, em Mikey, ¿crees que puedas entretener a Jake un momento?

Mikey: pero yo también quiero oir

Shishi: lo se, pero tú eres al que más le gusta divertirse, de seguro podrás entretenerlo, vamos, por mi

Mikey: bueno, cuando lo dices así

Shishi: gracias

Shishi va con Leo a la cocina donde se encontraban Rafa y Donnie. Mientras tanto Mikey se quedo jugando videojuegos con Jake

Mikey: mira eso, eres muy bueno

Jake: gracias

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

Shishi: bien chicos, ya sé cómo pueden volver, lo que tienen que hacer es buscar en donde se están reuniendo los krang, buscar un portal portátil que lleve a Nueva York y listo, obviamente eso será mucho más difícil de lo que suena

Leo: y tienes alguna idea de donde pueden estar?

Shishi: no, lo siento

Rafa: bien, entonces tendremos que empezar a buscar

Shishi: hablas de hacer patrullaje en la noche?

Rafa: exactamente

Shishi: oh, me gustaría ayudar

Leo: lo siento Shishi, pero no

Shishi: qué, pero por qué?

Leo: sin ofender Shishi pero eres solo una adolescente, no sabes cómo defenderte

Shishi: disculpa?

Rafa: si, y si se trata de los krang tendremos que defenderte cada cinco minutos y así solo nos retrasarías

Shishi: pero enserio quiero ayudarlos

Donnie: pues entonces sigue ayudándonos con nuestras dudas sobre esta dimensión, lo haces muy bien

Shishi: mmm, si, claro…(dice algo desilusionada)

Mientras tanto con Mikey y Jake

Jake: jajaja, te voy a ganar

Mikey:¿a si? Ya lo veremos, jajaja (se da cuenta de que a su lado se encuentra el tablet de Shishi) oye, Shishi dejo su tablet, me pregunto si se molestara si lo uso

Jake: uy, sí que lo ara

Mikey: como lo sabes?

Jake: cada vez que lo tomo se enfada mucho conmigo, pero claro, tu eres su tortuga favorita, no se enojara contigo

Mikey se queda pensando en las palabras-eres su tortuga favorita-

Mikey: muy bien (Mikey prende el tablet muy feliz pero luego se da cuenta de que este tiene un patrón de contraseña) aw, tiene un estúpido patrón

Jake: oh, yo me lo se (Jake hace el patrón rápidamente dejando a Mikey sin palabras) no se lo digas a ella

Mikey: no hay problema, gracias Jake (Mikey aprovecha para ver las fotos que le molestaban a Shishi, de verdad quería saber el por qué de eso. De repente vio que en las fotos no solo aparecía Shishi, sino también su hermana y un misterioso señor) Jake, ¿sabes quién es el? Es muy parecido a tus hermanas

Jake: es solo su padre

Mikey: que?! Pero creí que ya lo había conocido

Jake: el que conociste no es su verdadero padre, solo mío y de mi hermana menor, el de la foto si

De repente sale Shishi de la cocina y se da cuenta de todo, de lo que estaban hablando, de que estaban usando su tablet sin su permiso y que Mikey vio las fotos que no quería que viera

Shishi: pero que están haciendo?! (le quita rápidamente su tablet a Mikey) Mikey, te dije que no vieras esas fotos, y ¿cómo descubriste el patrón…? Jake, fuiste tú!

Jake: lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría

Mikey: Shishi, mejor respóndeme esto, el señor que nos presentaste a mis hermanos y a mí no es tu verdadero padre?

Shishi: Jake, ¡¿le contaste?! Pero qué demonios te pasa!

Jake: ¿Qué? No sabía que todavía te afectaba tanto

En eso salen los chicos

Leo: pero que son todos estos gritos?

Shishi: Jake, eres niño muerto!

Mikey: Shishi, aun estoy esperando una respuesta

Shishi: por qué, para qué?

Poco a poco empezaron a gritar

Mikey: solo contesta!

Shishi: por qué quieres saber?!

Mikey: porque me interesa!

Shishi: por qué te interesa?!

Mikey: porque tú me interesas!

Shishi: ¡¿Qué?!

Mikey: (sonrojado) c-claro, solo c-como a-amiga, jeje… eh y por eso…¡quiero saber!

Leo: chicos cálmense

Shishi: no te diré nada!

Mikey: por qué?!

Shishi: porque NO!

Mikey: no pensé que fueras una mentirosa

Shishi: no soy una mentirosa!

Mikey: entonces dime la verdad!

Shishi: NO!

Mikey: POR QUÉ NO?!

Shishi: PORQUE NO, Y YA!

Mikey: solo respóndeme, el señor de la foto es tu verdadero padre?!

Shishi: está bien, SI!

Todos se quedan sin habla, menos Jake que solo estaba concentrado en el videojuego

Shishi: ya estas contento?

Mikey: yo… no lo sé…

Shishi: bien, pues yo no (pequeñas lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, toma su tablet y sale corriendo)

Mikey: Shishi espera

Rafa: lindo, sale corriendo y deja a su hermano menor abandonado, vaya hermana mayor

Jake: no, no lo hiso

Todos le ponen atención a Jake

Jake: ella es una buena hermana mayor y una chica muy responsable, solo necesita un tiempo a solas

Donnie: caray, se nota que conoces a tu hermana digo tu media hermana

Jake: no no no, mi hermana

Mikey: pero lo que dijiste…

Jake: ambos nacimos de la misma madre, tenemos la misma sangre, además tu le dices hermana a Karai, y ella también es tu media hermana

Mikey: debo ir por Shishi (sale corriendo)

Rafa: se nota que escucho la parte de que Shishi necesitaba tiempo a solas, mejor vamos por el

Jake: no, déjenlo

Leo: pero tu dijiste…

Jake: lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que el hable con ella, después de todo el la hiso enojar, así Shishi lo perdonara y ambos se sentirán mejor, y si no funciona Shishi se desquitara con él y no conmigo

Donnie: que dijiste?

Jake: nada, además que bueno que Mikey fue por ella ya que de seguro debe estar perdida por las alcantarillas

Mientras tanto con Shishi:

Shishi: ni siquiera sé donde estoy(se tira al suelo) me estoy portando como una tonta, que estarán creyendo los chicos de mi ahora, estoy tan avergonzada (de repente se pone a cantar)

Sola recordando

Mientras los segundos van pasando

No sé cómo te podre olvidar

Cae la lluvia en la ventana

Dibujando tu mirada

Un instante es una eternidad

Estoy cansada de soñar… sin ti

Confundir la realidad

Y no sé si volverás

Para amarme y esperar

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no abría oscuridad

Mikey: Shishi, ¿estás aquí?

Shishi se da cuenta de que Mikey la encontró y sale corriendo

Mikey: Shishi, no huyas, por favor (sale corriendo tras ella)

Mikey: no puedes huir de mi para siempre, soy un ninja ¿recuerdas? Te encontrare donde quiera que vayas, además, ya conozco toda esta alcantarilla, mientras que tu solo estas corriendo en círculos (se detiene y ve que ya no se escuchan los pasos de Shishi, de repente ella se aparece de entre la obscuridad

Shishi: es cierto, no puedo seguir huyendo de ti (con su tablet en mano se sienta en el suelo rendida)

Mikey se acerca y se sienta a su lado

Mikey: por favor Shishi, somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea y lo sabes(pone su mano en el hombro de la joven) aquí estoy para ti

Shishi abraza fuerte su tablet, luego mira a Mikey, suspira y pone las fotos que empezaron todo este problema

Shishi: si, el es mi padre, mío y de mi hermana Francesca, no es fácil para mí hablar de él, y si al padre de mis hermanos menores lo presente como mío es porque para mí el es mi papá, el me crio, a estado siempre en mi vida, y le digo papá

Mikey: y que pasa con tu padre real, ¿acaso el no a estado en tu vida?

Shishi: si, pero no como un padre, el siempre a vivido lejos, en otras ciudades, y yo no lo había visto en años, esas fotos son del año pasado, nos llevo a todos los lugares más divertidos de la capital; pero eso no compensa su ausencia, no me mal entiendas, yo lo quiero, pero no es un cariño paternal como el que siento por mi padrastro, si no un cariño lejano, a lo mas como de un tío

Mikey: que pasa con tu hermana?

Shishi: a Fran no le importa, no quiere saber nada que tenga que ver con él, para ella el único padre que tiene es nuestro padrastro, y en su caso con mucha razón ya que a ella realmente la crio, desde que tenía dos años, en cambio a mi me crio desde los cuatro, pero de todas formas el caso es que él ha estado con nosotras desde siempre, cuando estuvimos enfermas, cuando necesitábamos ayuda con la tarea

Mikey: ok, entiendo la parte de por qué lo presentaste como tu padre, pero por que no me explicaste esto desde el principio

Shishi: bueno, desde que era pequeña no sabía cómo explicar el hecho de que tenía dos papás así que simplemente decía que mi padrastro era mi padre real, y así viví toda mi vida, y no se pero al no tener tantos amigos no era difícil

Mikey: a que te refieres?

Shishi: tal vez no lo has notado pero yo soy demasiado tímida, me cuesta mucho hablar con las personas y hacer amigos, no como Fran, ella es muy sociable, siempre ha tenido muchos amigos y es querida por todos los populares, sale a divertirse, en cambio yo me la paso todo el día en mi habitación sola y si ahora te preguntas el por qué salía de noche mientras mis padres dormían si ellos podrían perfectamente salir con su permiso a cualquier lugar que quisiera era porque no podía poner la escusa de que saldría con amigos porque no tengo amigos y mi madre sospecharía mucho y hubiera tenido que contarle todo pero eso ya no importa porque ella ya sabe de su existencia y de cómo son así que no tengo que mentirle pero aun así hay un vacio dentro de mí y me sigo sintiendo tan sola… estoy sola…(se abraza a si misma)

Mikey: (poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Shishi) no estás sola, y nunca más lo estarás

Shishi: (mirando a Mikey con los ojos llorosos) lo juras?

Mikey: lo juro, por cierto, cantas muy bien

Shishi: me escuchaste?

Mikey: sip, y déjame decirte que la canción es muy bonita pero algo triste

Shishi: si, sabes, yo siempre canto según mis emociones, me ayuda a desahogarme, expresar mejor lo que no puedo con palabras

Mikey: eso es increíble, y has cantado en público?

Shishi: te sorprenderás, no sabes todas las presentaciones que eh tenido

Mikey:¿enserio? Pero no se supone que eres timida?

Shishi: lo sé, es raro pero cuando estoy en un escenario siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, y pueden estarme viendo millones de personas pero aun así me siento más cómoda que con una sola

Mikey: entonces no estás cómoda conmigo?

Shishi: Mikey, tú no eres una persona, y contigo me siento mucho más cómoda que con cualquiera en todo el mundo

Mikey: entonces podrías cantarme una canción?

Shishi: muy bien, eh… ya se cual (se acomoda el cabello y empieza a cantar)

Elle sort de son lit

Tellement sure d'elle

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

Tellement Jolie

Elle m' ensorcelle

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

Extra lucide

La lune est sur

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

Tu n' es pas saoul

París est sous

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

Je ne sais, ne sais

Ne sais pas pourquoi

On s' aime comme ça

La Seine et Moi

Je ne sais, ne sais

Ne sais pas pourquoi

On s' aime comme ça

La Seine et Moi

Je ne sais, ne sais

Ne sais pas pourquoi

On s' aime comme ça

La Seine et Moi

On s' aime comme ça

La Seine et Moi

Mikey: guau! Qué hermoso cantas, aunque no entendí para nada la letra

Shishi: gracias, y sobre la letra, está en francés

Mikey: aaw, pero aun así la canción es muy bonita

Shishi: si, es de una película animada que se llama Un Monstruo en Paris, la cual es muy bonita, tal vez te la muestre algún día

Mikey: eso me encantaría, voy a buscar la canción ya que me gusto mucho ¿cómo se llama?

Shishi: se llama La Seine, de Vanessa Paradis

Mikey: bien, creo que ya deberíamos volver con los demás

Shishi: si creo que si

Mikey se para y ayuda a Shishi a pararse

Shishi: Mikey espera… (lo abraza) gracias

Mikey: no hay de que (le devuelve el abrazo)

Aquí está el cap 5, la primera canción que canta Shishi se llama Luz sin gravedad de Belinda, y la segunda La Seine de Vanessa Paradis (versión Cabaret) espero que lo disfruten


End file.
